Change of Heart
by ChaoticLabyrinth
Summary: After losing his family, Kaname has closed off his heart. But when Cross suddenly brings home a child, how will Kaname react? Will the little silver-haired boy be able to fix Kaname's heart? Parental figure!Kaname/Child!Zero (Rated M just in case of violence).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I apologize ahead of time just in case for any errors. This is my first fanfic, and I don't know how good it will turn out. So please go easy on me.

Warnings: brief description of a murder scene, not Beta-ed

"talking"

_thinking_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1

Chairman Cross had always watched over his students at Cross Academy as if they were his own children. Each and every student had their own spot in his heart. Even the vampires that inhabited the Moon dorms had their own spot. Each child had their own worries. Cross paid attention to each child, and did his best to make sure they were safe and happy.

One of his children in particular had him worried. Kaname Kuran, the leader of the Moon dorm, and of all the lower class vampires. Kaname was a special case. At a young age the responsibility of his birthright weighed down on his small shoulders. The boy held his head up high and embraced any hardship that came his way. Kaname was able to handle all of the pressure of being born a pureblood vampire because he had his parents, and sweet sister to support him every step of the way.

But when his parents were murdered right in front of him by his own uncle and his sister disappeared, Kaname's heart nearly shattered completely. In hopes of saving the last member of his family (Kaname refused to acknowledge his uncle, Rido, as anything but his parents' murderer) Kaname searched relentlessly for Rido in hopes of finding his sister whom was believed to have been kidnapped by Rido on the night of his parents' murder. When Kaname finally found a trace of his sister, his heart completely shattered. In a warehouse, in the town next to where he used to live, was a ridiculous amount of blood, and not just anyone's blood…Yuki's blood.

Kaname could smell it. His dear, sweet little sister's, Yuki's, blood covered the warehouse. Kaname knew. He just knew. Even without finding a body. At Yuki's age, even a pureblood wouldn't be able to survive losing that amount of blood.

Kaname mourned for months and months afterwards. Then he began to shut down most of his emotions. After that he slowly began to function, and act as he was expected to. He did his duty as one of the last remaining Kurans. There was no happiness, no love.

Cross laid his head on his desk. Even after Kaname decided to help Cross with his dream of coexistence, there was no emotion in it. Cross pouted. Kaname never showed any emotion even with all of Cross's crazy antics. He was going to have to put more effort into making Kaname smile.

Cross sighed as his stomach growled. All this stress was making him hungry. He got up from his desk and went to his kitchen. He looked into his fridge to find there was hardly anything edible inside. His shoulders slumped. He hadn't been able to go shopping in a while. His head banged against the door of the fridge.

"Having trouble, Cross?" Cross jumped and swiftly turned around to see Kaname leaning against doorway.

"Kaname-chan~! Don't scare me like that!" Cross whined. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Kaname-chan! It's so horrible! I am going to die~! There is no food, and I am starving! Please help me, Kana-chan! I am begging you!" Cross wailed dramatically. Kaname just stared at him.

"And just what are you expecting me to do, Cross-san?"

"Could you please watch over the children for an hour? I just need to go shopping to restock on food. Please~?!" Cross gave Kaname his own version of puppy eyes. Honestly, it was a sad attempt, but Kaname had come to the Chairman's house in need of a break from Aidou. Kaname had just recently come across Aidou's "collection". A room full of items Kaname had broken with his powers was not something Kaname was expecting when he was going through the spare rooms in the Moon dorm. After he made Aidou get rid of each and every last one of the items in the room, Aidou began following him like a lost puppy.

Honestly, Kaname needed a break, and Cross was offering the perfect opportunity to relax and get away from the night class for an hour. Kaname looked over to Cross's watery eyes and nodded his head in approval.

"For one hour, Cross." Cross attempted to glomp him, but missed.

"Thank you so~ much, Kana-chan! I will never forget this!" Cross practically ran out of the room to get to his car. Kaname just stared after him and shook his head.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Cross was skipping by the time he left the store. Cross had bought so much yummy food. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the chicken he had gotten on discount. All he had to do now was find his car…. Cross stopped skipping when he realized he forgot where he had parked. He looked around to find he didn't know where he was. This street was definitely not the one he had parked his car on.

Actually, he normally avoided this street because he knew some bad people who tended to hang around on this street. He quickly glanced around, getting nervous now that he knew where he was.

A flash of silver in his peripheral vision had him turn his head sharply.

Someone was there.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I would love to know what you thought of my first fanfic, and if it needs improvement. Please review, and please be nice. I will work on the next chapter, and put it on here as soon as I can. :)

Also, if you know someone or are someone who would be willing to Beta my story please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is another chapter :D ALSO, I think I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but it is nighttime in the story, right after the Day class finishes their day of school and before the Night class goes to class, and Cross was getting supper. Sorry :(

"talking"

_thinking_

Warnings: possible cuteness, Aidou being Aidou

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2

Aidou was not pouting. No. He definitely was not. Just because Lord Kaname had made him throw away his priceless treasures, and then ditched him did not mean that Aidou was sitting in the corner of his and Kain's room pouting. Nope….but….did Lord Kaname really think he was creepy? Aidou mumbled to himself about how that was impossible. Maybe he should explain to Lord Kaname why he had a room full of destroyed items.

Kain rolled his eyes at his cousin. Aidou had spent nearly an hour complaining to him about how he didn't know why Lord Kaname was upset with him. It was only after Kain told Aidou that Lord Kaname was probably creeped out by his so called "treasures" that he went to the corner of the room and started mumbling to himself. Kain sighed. He supposed it was his fault. He should have known how Aidou would react hearing that his beloved Lord Kaname thought less of him.

Kain almost felt bad. Aidou worshipped Lord Kaname, so hearing that Lord Kaname was upset with him was just plain devastating. Kain ran a hand through his hair. _I guess I should try to fix this._

Aidou stood up abruptly causing Kain to jump from the sudden change. Aidou's bangs covered his eyes, and a small smile was on his lips. Kain got a really bad feeling. And then it happened. Aidou looked at him with that smirk…crap…it was _that_ smirk. The smirk that usually meant Aidou was about to do something foolish and get not only himself in trouble, but Kain as well. Kain groaned.

"Hanabusa. You have that look again." Aidou's smirk widened.

"Akatsuki, I have the most brilliant plan to get back in Lord Kaname's favor!" Kain put his hands on his face and fell back onto his bed.

"You are going to get us in trouble again, aren't you? Keep this up and we will both be out of his favor, and kicked out of the Moon dorms."

"No, no, no ,no ,no! This one is different! It is a foolproof plan that absolutely cannot fail!" Aidou grinned.

"You say that every time"

"But I am serious this time! This plan really will work!"

"Then you should do this one all by yourself." Kain grumbled. Aidou scowled at him.

"Fine! I will!" Aidou stomped.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Takuma looked up at Aidou incredulously. Aidou had barged into Takuma's room, and found Takuma lying on the floor reading manga. Aidou then demanded that Takuma tell him where Lord Kaname was at.

Takuma hesitated.

"He went to the Chairman's house to discuss something with him. Why?" Aidou said nothing, and left the room. Takuma's eyes widened with realization. _Oh no. Lord Kaname, I'm sorry. I think I just said something I shouldn't have. _

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Kaname was sitting at the chairman's desk going through some last minute paperwork. The only reason he hadn't already finished it was because a certain blonde, ice-wielding menace hadn't allow him to concentrate for more than 5 minutes at a time. Aidou would need to be taken care of soon. Kaname didn't know how much longer he could put up with Aidou following him around everywhere.

He sighed, and rubbed his temples. Aidou seriously needed to get a clue.

Kaname looked at the door when he heard the footsteps. Someone was headed to the Cross's office in a hurry. Kaname vaguely wondered who would be in such a hurry to see the Chairman.

Kaname was slightly surprised to find it was Cross who had burst in. Cross looked like he just ran a full marathon and won. Kaname remained emotionless as he took in the Chairman's state. His clothes were slightly dirty and rumpled, his hair was loose from its usual tie, and he was smiling like the fool he was. After Kaname did take in the sight, he noticed, what was most likely the cause of his disheveled state, in his arms.

There was a small child around the age of 6 or 7 was squirming around in Cross's arms. Kaname's eyes widened and he stiffened slightly when the child's eyes made contact with his own. _Yuki_. The child was around the same age as Yuki had been before she was…kidnapped. Those eyes that held such innocence and warm curiosity, for a moment, had Kaname believe that his sister was alive and right in front of him. Kaname was snapped out of his reverie when Cross finally caught his breath.

"Kana-chan~! Look what I found all alone on a deserted street! Such a cute baby boy!" The child, who had realized that he had stopped struggling in order to stare at the tall mysterious man, renewed his efforts with vigor. Kaname blinked. No. This wasn't Yuki. Not even close. This _boy_ was the complete opposite of Yuki. The boy had unique silver hair with pure lavender eyes, and pale skin. His Yuki had chocolate brown hair much like his own, with dark brown eyes to match, and her skin was a light tan. The only physical similarities between the boy and his sister were the small pudgy cheeks, the small height, and possibly the large innocent eyes (not including the colors). Kaname straightened himself up, and looked at Cross, who was struggling to keep his grip on the little boy.

"Kidnapping is against the law, Cross." Kaname deadpanned. Cross froze before he burst into a dramatic flood of tears.

"Kana-chan! How cruel! You really think of me so low as to kidnap a child! I found him! He was unconscious, and I thought that it would be best to bring him with me! All I wanted to do was protect this poor defenseless child from the nasty bad guys out there in the world!" Cross sobbed and sank to the floor. The silver haired boy, clearly frightened by the sudden dramatic outburst, scrambled out of Cross's now limp arms, and headed straight for under the desk.

Kaname sighed.

"I apologize for assuming, Cross-san." And just like that Cross's tears dried up, and a huge smile popped up on his face.

"That's all right. Now…", Cross crouched in front of the desk, and peered underneath, "What is your name, little one?"

The boy just looked at Cross with a small frown on his pudgy face. Cross pouted, and Kaname sighed…again.

"Cross, let me." Cross moved away to give Kaname room.

"Awwww, Kana-chan~. Are you getting a soft spot for him already~?" Kaname's eyes narrowed a fraction, and he gave Cross a dark look. Cross immediately put his hands up in surrender, and gave a nervous smile.

Kaname crouched in front of the desk, and looked directly into the small boy's eyes.

"It's alright. Cross just gets excited easily. My name is Kaname. We aren't going to hurt you. " Kaname offered his hand. The boy looked at his hand, and hesitantly put his hand in Kaname's. Cross smiled at the scene. The boy crawled out from underneath the desk, and Kaname guided the boy to the couch.

"What is your name?" Kaname asked.

"…Zero"

"Where are your parents, Zero?" Zero looked at is feet. His eyes started watering.

"I…I don't know…" Cross came over to the couch, and patted Zero's head lightly.

"It's ok. Where do you live?" Zero's lower lip trembled, and the tears were on the verge of falling.

"I..d-don't know…" Zero sobbed.

"Well, what do you remember?" Kaname asked while Cross wiped the tears that had finally spilled over and down the boy's cheeks.

"I remember my name is Zero….b-but I don't remember a-anything else." Zero sniffed. Cross looked at Kaname, and then back at Zero.

"It's ok, Zero-chan! You can stay here with us until you remember."

"Cross." Kaname said warningly.

"You can stay with Kaname for now! He has so~ much space in his room! You will really like it!"

"Cross!"

"Yes, that way someone will always be with you, and watching over you." Kaname sighed. Cross was not going to budge on this. He was going to be forced to babysit Zero, and deal with Aidou.

"And from now on, Zero, call me Daddy!"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Again I apologize for any errors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am making the story up as I go along, but I have a vague idea as to where it is going. So I probably will not be updating steadily, but please bear with me. I will update with the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I didn't mean to forget to thank you guys in the last chapter, but I really appreciate it because it gives me motivation to write the next chapter quickly. Also, thanks to those who marked this story as a favorite, or following it. I am really grateful that you guys are reading my story, and are hopefully somewhat enjoying it ^_^

"talk"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: a small amount of bad language

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

"No." Zero said with a scowl. Cross was currently on his knees literally begging Zero to call him Daddy. In truth, Cross frightened Zero. Zero wasn't used to the crazy person. He much preferred the more silent grown up named Kaname. Zero didn't know what, but something was different about Kaname. Kaname somehow just felt different. Strong, maybe? It wasn't his muscles that made him strong…no…it was something else…he could sense it.

Thinking about it now, the Cross man was also different. But Cross's difference was covered. His strength was hidden to the point where it was barely there and fuzzy. Zero still didn't like the man, but he had now sparked his curiosity...a little.

"Ze-chan! Why won't you call me Daddy? Would you prefer Papa?" Zero just glared. There was no way he was calling this grown up Daddy or Papa or anything of the sort. It felt wrong.

Kaname watched in vague amusement. Zero was undeniably cute. Especially the way he was glaring with that pudgy face. His glare looked more like a pout. It was kind of sad how even a young child refused to acknowledge Cross. But Kaname was still unhappy about the situation. As cute and little as Zero was, Kaname had very little knowledge of how to take care of a child. The only child he had ever interacted with was Yuki, but his parents were the ones who knew how to care for her. Honestly, Kaname wanted nothing to do with Zero. He had more pressing matters to deal with, such as the success of Cross Academy.

Cross Academy was sort of a memento for his dead family. It was the only thing tying him to this world. He was determined to make his parents' dreams a reality. The dream of the coexistence of vampires and humans were so Yuki and he would be able to live happily around everyone with less conflict. Kaname knew that the dream was mostly for Yuki's sake.

His parents had built a partially underground house in an unpopulated area in order to hide their newborn from his uncle, Rido. Yuki was sheltered, and was not allowed to go outside. His parents wanted to make sure she was always safe. Yuki didn't understand why she wasn't allowed outside of the house, and from time to time she would ask why. He never had the heart to tell her that their uncle was the one who wished to harm her. He always told her that there were bad people outside, and that it wasn't safe for someone her age yet.

/flashback/

Yuki was lying on the floor making drawings of different animals she had seen in one of the books Kaname had brought her. There were so many different kinds, and in so many colors. Yuki looked over to where her brother was reading on the couch.

"…Big brother?" Kaname looked down to her and smiled.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"When will I be able to go outside?" Kaname's smile lessened slightly and his eyes showed his sadness for her.

"As soon as Mom, Dad, and I have finally driven away all those bad guys outside." Yuki looked at him curiously.

"Are there a lot of them?"

"…yeah. I'm sorry, Yuki.", Kaname lightly patted her head, "But we have been able to get rid of a few of them. Someday we will get them all."

"Ok…but when you go again could you bring back another book about…birds?!" Kaname picked up Yuki and hugged her.

"Of course, Yuki."

/flashback end/

Kaname felt bad lying as he did. Living her childhood underground was not ideal, but it kept her safe. His parents had eventually decided that they would have to create coexistence between vampires and humans after Rido was taken care of in order to ensure Yuki's safety. After their deaths, Kaname swore revenge on Rido, and decided it was his duty to carry out his parents' dream.

This is why Kaname needed to focus on Cross Academy. He didn't have time to take care of a child. He wasn't quite sure why he had let Cross have his way so easily, but he knew that even with a fight the ex-hunter Cross wouldn't have given up. Kaname knew that Cross worried about him, but he also knew it was too late to have the happiness he dearly wanted.

Kaname's train of thought broke when he heard the sound of giggling. He looked over to find probably the last thing he would have wanted to find.

Cross was sitting on the couch right next to Zero. With a large bag. Giggling. With candy in his hand. And a sticky mess on Zero's face. _Shit._ Zero looked up at Kaname, and gave him a candy covered smile.

_Cross will pay_.

Kaname snatched Zero away from Cross. There was no way he was going to let Cross get away with this. Feeding candy to the child that was going to be under _his_ care.

Cross looked away from Zero's adorable messy face when he felt a dark aura fill the room. Cross fidgeted slightly when he found the source. It seemed Kaname did not like the idea of giving the child candy…Cross cocked his head to the side. Why was Kaname so mad? Cross mulled it over for a minute before it clicked.

Zero was human. Which meant that he was supposed to sleep at night. And it was night. And the candy was probably going to make Zero hyper. Cross's eyes widened…Oops.

"Listen, Kaname-chan! It wasn't on pur-" Cross started.

BANG!

"Lord Kaname!" Kaname's narrowed eyes moved to the new target, and narrowed a fraction more.

Aidou. The last person Kaname wanted to see walk through those doors to add to his trouble.

"Yes, Aidou? What could be so important that you barge into the Chairman's office unannounced?" Kaname asked icily.

Aidou paled considerably. He had obviously caught Lord Kaname at a bad time. A really _really_ bad time.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Lord Kaname. I had just wanted to try to explain why I had done what I had, but it seems I was interrupt-" Aidou blinked. Was that a _child_ in his Lord Kaname's arms? A _child_?!

Aidou's jaw dropped.

What the heck was going on?!

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks again to my reviewers/followers/favoritors(? Word?)!

Also to **shia naru**, Zero probably won't scowl as much in this story unless he is around Cross or people he dislikes. Zero's memory loss has kind of effected how he acts. I am trying to keep him in character, but since he doesn't have any bad memories he won't be as much of a grump. Maybe. I don't know if this will stick, but it is what I have planned.

Thanks for reading! Also, please review. I like knowing how my story is going, and it motivates me. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yep another chapter. So far I have been posting them daily, but I am warning you now I probably won't be able to post so often soon. I am going off to school soon. I will post whenever I can though! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story so far! :D

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: cuteness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

"L-Lord Kaname?!", Aidou exclaimed in shock, "Is that a child in your arms? Is it yours? *gasp* Is that a _human _child? Why does he have silver ha-"

"Aidou!" Aidou quickly shut his mouth. Kaname put Zero down, and faced Aidou.

"This is Zero. He will be staying with me until further notice." Aidou looked at Zero again. Why was this little boy so special? What was he to Lord Kaname? This boy with moon colored hair had somehow ended up under Lord Kaname's care. Aidou's eyes widened at the boy. This boy was going to steal all of Lord Kaname's attention!

Zero surveyed Aidou as Kaname began to explain grown up stuff. Zero could sense a weaker version of the aura Kaname had coming from the blonde man. Watching Aidou interact with Kaname, Zero wondered if Kaname was a really important person. Aidou was bowing an awful lot, and Kaname looked like he was bossing Aidou around. Zero looked over at Kaname who was talking with Aidou, and gazed at him in awe. He wondered if Kaname was the one who made all the rules. Zero's eyes sparkled as he gazed upon Kaname.

Cross, who had been watching from the side, grabbed his camera seemingly out of nowhere, and began to take pictures of his newest child. The look of wonder and excitement on Zero's face as he gazed upon the pureblood was absolutely precious. Snapping as many pictures as he could, he decided that this would be his new favorite pastime. Cross swore to get as many cute pictures of Zero as possible. He wanted to have pictures of Zero with different kinds of emotions on his face. Cross especially wanted photos of Zero and Kaname together.

Cross was not blind. In fact, he was very good at observing people. Especially when it came down to his children. Zero would be the key to change and fix Kaname's broken heart. Cross was sure of it, and he was going to prove it with his pictures. Then, and only then, would he be able to make the Ultimate Scrapbook of Happiness!

Kaname ignored the evil laughter at the side of the room and continued to tell/order Aidou to tell everyone at the Moon dorm that Zero was not to be touched (bitten) by any students of the Moon dorm, or told that vampires exist. And that Zero would be staying with him at all times unless told otherwise. Kaname decided that if he had to go somewhere Zero couldn't he would have Takuma look after the boy. Takuma was the most loyal to him, and tended to have a way with kids. Aidou bowed and ran off to do as he was told.

Kaname glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Zero. The sugar from all the candy Zero had eaten had finally kicked in. Zero was jumping up and down clapping….with a look of amazement…at him? All that sugar must have rushed to poor Zero's brain. Kaname felt an odd twinge in his chest at the sight of Zero's amazed face. Zero looked like he had just seen a magic trick happen right before his eyes. Kaname quickly shook off the feeling and offered Zero his hand.

"It is time to go, Zero." Zero put his small hand in his.

"Where are we going, Kana?"

"To the Moon dorm, where you will be staying with me for the time being. You are going to meet the students there, and then you are going to bed." Kaname walked with Zero out of the Chairman's office, ignoring the sounds of mad clicking. He was going to have to confiscate that camera later.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Aidou had just told the other vampires what was going on. The students began to whisper among themselves. Ruka, Aidou, and most of the other students were unhappy about the new arrival. Kain and Takuma were just curious. Seiren, Rima, and Shiki didn't comment. All of the Moon dorm students wondered why the child was special to Lord Kaname.

All of the whispers stopped when they sensed their Lord's presence approach the building. All eyes turned towards the front door as they heard the footsteps approaching.

The doors finally swung open, revealing Lord Kaname. All of the vampires' heads bowed in respect before coming back up to inspect the small figure holding onto Lord Kaname's hand. There was a short silence.

"He is so cute!" Ruka slapped a hand over her own mouth, and blushed furiously as many eyes of her fellow vampires stared at her.

"I agree." Rima said quietly while Shiki nodded his agreement. The Moon dorm then burst into questions and comments about Zero.

"How old is he?"

"Is that his natural hair color?"

"He is adorable! I just want to squeeze his little cheeks!"

"Where did he come from?"

"He smells sweet."

"Can I hold his hand?"

Zero was overwhelmed, and hid behind Kaname's leg. Which resulted in a unanimous "awww" from the other students. Zero had never seen so many pretty people before. They all had the same feeling as Aidou. Zero was curious as to what it meant, but stayed quiet.

"He is shy. Poor little guy."

"It's ok little one."

Kaname noticed Zero's discomfort, and decided it was time to leave.

"This is Zero.", Kaname started. All vampires went quiet, "He will be staying here, and he is not to be touched. Now, please excuse us we are going to bed."

The vampires bowed. Kaname picked Zero up and carried him to his room.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Kaname had set Zero down, and locked the door. Zero immediately began to explore. He had never seen anything like it. The bed was huge, and there was a couch! In a corner there was also a desk with paperwork on top. Zero was really excited.

Kaname allowed Zero to wander around for a good ten minutes straight before he decided it was enough.

"Zero. It is time for bed." Zero looked at Kaname and pouted cutely.

"But I'm not tired!"

"If you don't go to bed now, you will be tired in the morning." Zero sulked.

"Could you tell me a bedtime story then?" Kaname watched Zero scramble up into the bed, and then look at him expectantly.

"No. Just go to sleep." There was no way he was telling bedtime stories. He didn't even know any. Zero huffed.

"I can't sleep until I am told a bedtime story." Zero said stubbornly.

"I don't know any." Zero began to get teary eyed.

"But I might know a poem." Zero clapped, and got under the covers. Kaname laid on his side next to him, and recited the poem.

"In desperate hope I go and search for her in all the corners of  
my room; I find her not.

My house is small and what once has gone from it can never be  
regained.

But infinite is thy mansion, my lord, and seeking her I have to  
come to thy door.

I stand under the golden canopy of thine evening sky and I lift  
my eager eyes to thy face.

I have come to the brink of eternity from which nothing can  
vanish-no hope, no happiness, no vision of a face seen through  
tears.

Oh, dip my emptied life into that ocean, plunge it into the  
deepest fullness. Let me for once feel that lost sweet touch in  
the allness of the universe."

Kaname looked at Zero to find him asleep. Kaname ran his fingers through Zero's silvery hair.

"Goodnight, Zero"

* * *

A/N: The poem, called Gitanjali, was made by Rabindranath Tagore. I do not own it. I thought it fit the story well. I found it on the website below, just take out the spaces.

www. shortpoems poems/ hope_ poems. html

Please comment or review! It really does help.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello people. Last chapter I put Shiki instead of Senri, I am just letting you know I am going to be calling him Senri from now on. I just found out Senri is his first name not Shiki. Sorry, I got confused. .

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: Bloody nightmare, I suppose a little bit of angst (am I using this right?)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 5

After Zero fell asleep, Kaname slipped off the bed and headed back downstairs to where he had left the night class students. They bowed quickly as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"Why did you bring a human child here? What is he to you?" Ruka asked.

"Are you upset that I brought him here, Ruka?"

"No. I just thought it was dangerous for a human to be here. He isn't like us?"

"Ruka, have you already developed a soft spot for him?" asked Aidou suspiciously.

"Why would you think that?" Ruka scoffed.

"I don't know. Maybe the way you squealed like one of our Day class fangirls over him." Ruka blushed.

"Th-that was..I mean-" Ruka stuttered. Luckily, for her, Senri saved her from any more embarrassment.

"I liked him.", Senri stated and then looked over to Rima, "Do you think he likes pocky?" Rima put a finger to her chin and tilted her head to the side.

"Probably. We should ask. " Rima and Senri looked over to Kaname, and looked at him expectantly. Kaname raised an eyebrow at them.

"I have yet to ask Zero. I have only just met him today." Aidou's head jerked up. This was news to him. This Zero was really something. Lord Kaname and Zero had just met each other today, and already Zero had stolen a place beside Lord Kaname.

"Also, since Zero is a human, and has yet to adjust to our schedule I will not be going to class tonight in order to watch over him."

"Does this mean you aren't going to class until Zero's sleeping schedule is changed?" Takuma wondered aloud. Kaname shook his head.

"Tomorrow I will take him with me to class, and try to change it slowly. After a few days he should be fully adjusted to our schedule." Takuma nodded showing he understood.

"Well then we best be off before we are late for class!" Takuma smiled and motioned for the others to follow him.

Once the front doors shut behind them, Kaname headed back upstairs to his room. He stopped outside of the door when he smelled tears. He quickly opened the door to Zero curled up on the bed crying in his sleep. Kaname rushed over to the bed and shook Zero awake.

"Zero! Wake up! Wake up, Zero! You're having a nightmare! Zero!" Zero finally jolted awake. The poor kid had tears flooding over his face while he was gasping for air. Kaname hugged Zero into his chest, and petted the back of Zero's head. He rocked Zero as Zero cried into his chest.

"Shhhh…Zero…it's going to be okay." Kaname reassured quietly. Zero looked so scared and sad. Kaname lightly squeezed the child's small frame as Zero slowly calmed down. "What happened in your dream, Zero?"

Zero sniffed, and clutched Kaname's sleeve.

"There was blood everywhere." Zero started to tremble, "I was all alone. It was dark, and I was so scared. But I was looking for someone. I had to find him….Ichi…uhm…Ichiru...yes that's his name! I remember him! He was…was….my brother! We look the same! I have to find him!"

"Shhhh, calm down. It seems a part of your memory had returned. Don't worry. I will help you find him. Okay? We will find him." Zero nodded sharply, and his eyes began to droop from exhaustion. Kaname couldn't remember why, but the name Ichiru had a familiar ring to it. Zero said that Ichiru looked like him which probably meant they were twins. And both the names Zero and Ichiru together had Kaname feel like he was forgetting an important piece of information. He would have to ask Takuma to research it when he was back from his classes.

"Kana?"

"Yes, Zero?"

"Are you going to leave me?" Kaname's eyes widened.

"Now why would you think that?" Zero looked at his lap.

"Because Mr. Cross said that I would only be staying here until I remembered." He mumbled. "And because I have been causing you trouble and I am weird."

Kaname grabbed Zero's chin and forced Zero to look into his eyes.

"You are not causing trouble. I really do not mind you staying with me as long as you are on your best behavior. Understand?" Zero nodded. "Furthermore, you are not weird. You are a normal human boy. You have just lost most of your memory. That doesn't make you weird." Kaname said firmly.

Zero shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean." Zero fidgeted. "I feel that Mr. Cross is different. I mean, he has a hidden strength, but it isn't as powerful as your strength, or the people that live in this building's strength. Actually, nobody's strength matches yours. But it isn't your muscles that have the strength. I don't know what kind of strength it is, but I can feel that it is there."

Kaname stared at Zero in shock. If he was guessing correctly Zero was sensing his and the night students' vampire auras, and Cross's sealed hunter aura. That means that Zero is either a sealed vampire, or a young hunter. Both would explain why Kaname couldn't sense anything other than human in Zero.

Zero was starting to get scared by the silence. Why hadn't Kaname said anything? Did it mean he really was weird? Did it mean Kaname no longer liked Zero? Zero's eyes watered at the thought.

Kaname sensed Zero's distress and growing sorrow, and realized he had yet to answer the poor boy. Zero was probably thinking something bad because of it.

"Don't worry, Zero. That is perfectly normal for certain people. It just means you're special." Zero looked up at Kaname hopefully.

"Will I get to meet these people?"

"You already have, Zero. All of the night class has the ability to sense auras." Zero tilted his head to the side.

"Auras?"

"Yes. For example, that strength that you sensed is the part of an aura that can determine the type of person you are. If you can sense a strong strength from a person, then you know that they are special like you." Zero's eyes were wide. Kaname was special too. Zero and Kaname were alike. Zero had never felt so happy before.

"But, Zero, never forget that not all special people are nice. There are many special people who only want to hurt others. So you need to avoid them. Okay?"

"Yes, Kana." Zero replied happily. Zero yawned, and Kaname laid him back under the covers of the bed.

"Now, go back to sleep, Zero. No more nightmares. I will protect you. Alright?" Zero gave one last nod before he fell into a deep sleep. Kaname stayed beside Zero watching him sleep until he sensed the night class return. After waiting another minute to make sure Zero would be fine, Kaname left to find Takuma.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Takuma jumped when Lord Kaname suddenly appeared in his doorway.

"Hello, Lord Kaname. You scared me there." Takuma smiled at his friend. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to find all the information you can on the twins Zero and Ichiru."

There was something significant about the names Zero and Ichiru together.

And Kaname was going to find out what.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe I had to make Zero use nicknames for Cross and Kaname. The Mr. Cross name makes Zero seem more like the kid he is, and Kana is the name that Zero heard Cross use. Also, Kana is just plain easier for little Zero to say. XD

Thanks to all you reviewers/followers/favoriters(still probably not a word)!

To **ItsRandom**: No, Zero will not be cranky. Also, I am not sure if this story will cover until Zero is older, but I am trying to see if I can change a few parts of this story to make it so it will have him older. So far I have made it so if Zero does not become older in this story, he _will_ be older in a sequel. So, yes at some point I will make him older either in this story, or the sequel.

Please let me know if I have errors in my story because I was tired when I wrote this..

Feel free to comment or review this story/chapter! You can even ask me questions, and I will do my best to give you an answer. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hooray for another speedy update~!

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: Cross's cooking, creepy evasive stalker, and evil plans!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 6

Zero spent the next day touring the school campus with Cross. At first Zero had absolutely refused to leave without Kaname. Kaname had tried to explain to Zero that he needed to know how to get around the campus, but Zero just hugged Kaname's arm tighter. Cross had mercy on Kaname, and whispered something about Kaname needing Zero to do a mission for him. Zero's eyes lit up, and quickly let go of Kaname's arm.

Zero paid extra attention to his surroundings. He really wanted to do a good job for Kaname. Cross smiled at Zero's serious expression, and explained rules while avoiding revealing the night class's true nature.

Zero wondered if some of the special people from the night class were bad people. Is that why there were so many rules?

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

By the time Cross had finished, it was time for the night class to head out for classes. Zero was so happy that he could finally get away from Cross.

Cross had gotten carried away with the tour, and had gone into an all-out speech about the importance of the school to the world. Zero was pretty sure he had zoned out during the speech because he didn't remember anything about the speech at all. It wasn't what had caused Zero to want to get away from Cross so badly. No. It was the food Cross had given him for a late lunch.

Zero didn't know what was in it, but it did not taste good. Bleh. Zero's tummy hurt just from thinking about it. Zero just wanted to be back with Kaname.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

When Kaname opened the door leading out of his room, Kaname was taken aback when Zero literally jumped into his arms.

"Zero?"

"Please don't leave me with him again!" Kaname looked down at Zero curiously. When Zero had left him, he had been so determined and happy. What did Cross do to Zero?

"Alright, Zero, alright. No more being alone with Cross." Kaname paused for a moment. "What did Cross do?"

Zero shuddered.

"He gave me something bad to eat. It tasted so bad, Kana!" Kaname nearly laughed. Now he understood. Poor Zero had fallen victim to Cross's cooking. Kaname smiled at Zero.

"Come on, Zero. It's time to go to class."

Zero was changing something in Kaname. Kaname could feel it. He just didn't know what.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

It had been a month since Zero had arrived at Cross Academy, and the discovery of the existence of Zero's twin. Zero had finally gotten used to the night class's schedule. During the day, Zero slept cuddled next to Kaname since Zero still had trouble with nightmares. Sleeping next to Kaname always seemed to help. At night, Zero would draw pictures at the desk right next to Kaname, do homework given to him by Cross and Kaname, or if he was too tired he fell asleep on Kaname's lap. Zero was happy with the routine, and was always on his best behavior.

The month spent with Zero was the happiest Kaname had been in years. Zero had managed to squeeze a little bit into Kaname's heart, and caused Kaname to be greatly protective of Zero. The protective urge only grew when Kaname began to get wisps of a powerful presence tickling his senses. Sensing powerful presence on campus was worrying, especially when it always escaped his grasp when Kaname tried to figure out whose aura it was. The presence was unpredictable, and Kaname was unable to guess when or where it would appear next. Much like Zero's nightmares.

Kaname couldn't help but relate to Zero's nightmares. Kaname had had a few bloody ones himself after his family was killed. Kaname wished he could help Zero, but there was nothing he could do unless he wanted to tamper with Zero's mind using his powers. Kaname refused though. Tampering with Zero's mind while he was already having trouble with his missing memories could prove to have disastrous results. Kaname refused to even think about it.

The only solution was to wait. Wait for the right time to strike the evasive aura. Wait for Zero's memory to return. Wait for the nightmares to stop.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Cross often visited Zero and Kaname despite Zero's furious protests. Zero still hadn't gotten over the Chairman's home cooked food fiasco. Zero still refused to call Cross father, and once actually yelled: "Kaname is more daddy than Mr. Cross!"

Kaname and Cross were in shock after that particular outburst. Cross shook his head, and tears began to pour from his eyes like literal waterfalls.

"Ze-Chan~! You think Kana-chan is daddy?! Why not me?"

"Because Mr. Cross is a meanie monkey!" Kaname had to put his hand over his mouth to hide the smile growing on his face while Cross dramatically pretended to have been shot in the chest by an arrow, and fell over into a pool of tears.

"You're so cruel~, Ze-chan!"

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Takuma could tell Lord Kaname had become fond of Zero. He could tell from the way Lord Kaname slightly hovered over Zero. Lord Kaname seemed very father-like whenever things involved Zero. It was kind of cute. They both were inseparable. The only other people who Zero wanted around and Lord Kaname allowed him to be around were Senri, Rima, Seiren, himself, and sometimes Kain. Even then Lord Kaname was usually close by.

The only time Lord Kaname had been seen truly alone was when Zero was sleeping deeply. That is when Lord Kaname found the time to check on Takuma's progress. Unfortunately, every time he came for a progress report, Takuma had nothing to show for it.

Of course Takuma had searched through all vampire records, which took quite a while, and found nothing. The next step was to check the hunter records, and he had just recently gotten a special pass so he was able to go through them without worrying about getting shot or worse.

Takuma should find out in the next few days whether or not the twins, Zero and Ichiru, were in the hunter records.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Aidou was furious. He had waited for his Lord Kaname to get rid of that Zero for a month now. But for some reason Zero still here. Aidou was burning with jealousy. Zero had taken up all of Lord Kaname's time. Aidou needed to get rid of Zero somehow. Zero was trouble.

Luckily enough, he wasn't the only one who wanted Zero gone. Ruka had agreed to help him, and in order to get rid of Zero they needed to make him want to leave without alerting Lord Kaname.

And Aidou had come up with the most perfect plan of just how to do it…

* * *

A/N: Guess what people! I finally figured out where I am taking most of this story! Yay!

To **PuppetPrince**: It's a surprise. :P

To **ItsRandom**: No, thank _you_. You really helped me figure out where I was going with this story. I have fully decided that, yes, there will be a sequel, and that Zero is going to be older in that one.

Thank you!

Please review, comment, etc :3


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT A/N**: I am now in school again, so I will most likely be unable to update with chapters daily like I have been. I will try to update often, but school comes first so there are no guarantees. I'm sorry, but I will try to update once a week at least! Who knows maybe the chapters will end up being longer, but I do not know for sure.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: Bullying, kidnapping, angry Kaname

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 7

Zero didn't know what was going on. He had thought he was fitting in just fine. He had made new friends (Senri and Rima), and Kaname was always nice to him. Zero had also made sure he didn't get into trouble, and up until a few days ago he believed he was well liked. What happened? Did he do something wrong?

A few days ago, when Kaname had to leave the classroom to go to a meeting with Cross, Zero had found a letter hidden inside his desk next to Kaname's. It was a mean letter. It had told Zero that he wasn't wanted at Cross Academy, and that he was useless. The small silver haired boy didn't know what to make of it, but he quickly tore up the letter and threw it away before Kaname came back. Zero needed to be a big boy.

The next day, another hurtful letter was there when Kaname was once again doing things away from the classroom. In fact, Zero continued to receive the letters whenever Kaname was not around, and it didn't stop there. Zero had overheard many different night class students complain about him, and say mean things. Even now, he couldn't think of why he was hated so much.

Zero did not think he would be able to hold back his tears like a big boy much longer.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Aidou had the perfect plan, afterall he was a genius. He had used both his and Ruka's skills to good use. Aidou had made several hate letters in several different writing styles. He had made sure that none of them looked like his hand writing just in case someone other than Zero got the letters. Ruka had used her ability, and changed her voice to sound like many other night class students when she sensed Zero was close. Careful not to get caught, she made it seem like many different night class students did not like Zero.

So far the plan was working. Aidou had seen the way Zero's eyes would well up with tears when he read the letters, and the way his bottom lip trembled when he heard all of the nasty things Ruka said about him. He enjoyed watching his Lord Kaname stealer getting what he deserved. Ruka down right refused to watch Zero's tormented face, and Aidou also thought that was best seems how Ruka was weak against Zero's blinding cuteness.

The only reason this plan was working was because Lord Kaname had to leave the room often because of the Chairman and the Vampire Council. Aidou didn't know what the meetings were about, but he was grateful they were so frequent. All he needed to do now was give Zero one last push, and he knew what would be the perfect shove.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Zero was on his way back to his and Kaname's room. He was wondering if he really even deserved to be in the same room as Kaname. The night class seemed to think that he was causing Kaname trouble. What if they were right? Did Kaname not like him anymore as well? Zero hoped not, but he decided he was going to ask Kaname to be sure. Maybe Kaname would tell him what he was doing wrong.

Zero stopped outside of the door when he heard Kaname talking to someone through door.

"That's enough, Senri."

"But I thought you hated Zero too."

"I do, but the Chairman told me I must put up with him until his memories return. Then I can get rid of him." Zero gasped and covered his mouth.

"Why don't you just get rid of him now? Why put up with him and treat him nicely?"

"I am attempting to jog his memory. I am making him do different activities to see what could cause his memory to return. I just want him out of my life. He is so useless. "

Tears dripped down Zero's face. Kaname had never liked him. Kaname had pretended to care about him. Zero couldn't take it. His heart felt like it was ripped away from him. Zero turned and ran off towards the woods.

_How could he do that? Why would he lie? Why did he have to pretend to like me? I liked him, but he didn't like me. Is Mr. Cross also lying to me?_

When Zero was far enough away from the school, he dropped his backpack onto the ground, and sat beside a tree.

Zero cried until he had no more tears to cry. Zero felt exhausted, and lonely. He didn't know what he should do. Zero just sat there for a while until he felt an odd aura. He looked behind him to see a dark figure towering above him. Zero scrambled to his feet and turned around.

He looked at the strangers face with his puffy red eyes to find he looked a lot like Kaname. But this man had wavier hair and different eyes that were different from Kaname. The stranger crouched down in front of him.

"Little boy, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I-I have nowhere to go. Nobody likes me anymore." Zero said quietly.

"Is that why you're crying?" Zero nodded. "Well you don't seem like the type of person people would dislike. How about you come home with me? I promise to take care of you."

Zero looked at him with a newfound spark of hope in his eyes.

"Would you really? I won't be trouble to you?" The stranger smiled, and his mismatched red and blue eyes glinted.

"You would be no trouble at all. Will you come?" Zero nodded vigorously, and began to reach for his backpack.

"Oh, no. You won't be needing that." The stranger tossed the bag away before grabbing Zero's hand and disappearing with him.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Kaname had finally returned from the meeting. The council was getting very agitated about him taking care of a human child. Kaname would need to find a way to make them happy soon, or they might do something to Zero. He had a plan, but he needed to get Zero's permission first before taking any kind of action.

Kaname roamed around the school. It was weird. He couldn't find Zero anywhere. Kaname headed back to his room in hopes Zero just went to bed early.

It was strange. Usually Zero was hanging out with his friends, reading, or something until Kaname came back. Kaname came to the conclusion that Zero must be upset something. Zero only went into their room if he was tired or if Kaname was there.

As soon as Kaname entered his room he knew something was wrong. He could smell that Ruka was in his room, and Zero was nowhere to be found. Kaname turned around and marched off to Ruka's room.

Kaname banged the door to Ruka's room open, and he narrowed his eyes at a scared Ruka.

"Why were you in my room?"

"I-I was just…I mean…I had..I was looking for you!" Ruka fumbled. Kaname became angrier.

"Where. Is. Zero.?" Knowing she had no choice, she explained Aidou's plan to get rid of Zero. Kaname was pissed by the time she finished. Kaname left without a word, but Ruka could tell by his dark aura that she was going to be severely punished later.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Kaname busted through Aidou's door with his powers, and full on glared at Aidou.

"L-Lord Kaname!"

"Where is Zero, Aidou?"Kaname seethed.

"What?"

"I know about your plan to get rid of him, so where is he?!" Aidou paled, and trembled with fear.

"I d-don't know L-Lord K-K-Kaname. I sw-swear I don't kn-know!" Kaname glared one last time before he left and began to search every nook and cranny of Cross Academy calling out for Zero. He was just about to search the woods when he spotted Zero's backpack laying on the ground on the edge of the forest.

Kaname quickly picked it up only to drop it when the smell on the backpack reached his nose. It was a familiar smell. One he would probably never forget. The smell belonged to the man he swore to have his revenge on for the murder of his family.

His uncle, Rido Kuran, had Zero in his clutches.

Kaname picked up the backpack once more, and knowing that Zero was not in Cross Academy, he slowly returned to the Moon dorm in a haze.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Takuma was looking for Lord Kaname everywhere. He finally found what he was looking for. Takuma burst into Lord Kaname's room. Relieved to find Lord Kaname sitting on the couch, Takuma stood in front of him, and told him that he had finally found it.

"I know what Zero is!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! . I hope you guys forgive me for making Aidou and Ruka bully Zero, but I needed a reason for Zero to go with Rido. I didn't enjoy it.

To **ItsRandom**: Correct. But I want to keep you guessing his true nature until I reveal it.

What do you think Zero is? Can you guess?

Please review, comment, or something :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Muahahaha! I love your reviews guys. Seriously, you people are awesome. Thank you! XP

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: evil Rido, and Non-cheerful Cross

Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to keep putting this here? I mean everyone should already know I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 8

Zero was carried in Rido's arms as they practically flew through towns and forests. Zero was hopeful that Rido would like him, and not get rid of him after a few days. Zero didn't think he could take being rejected again.

Zero was jolted as Rido came to an abrupt stop in front of a huge mansion. Looking around Zero noticed that there was absolutely no one around. There was a forest that surrounded the old looking mansion.

Rido set Zero down onto his feet, and motioned to follow him. Zero jogged slightly to catch up with Rido's quick pace. The trip inside the mansion was silent. Zero didn't know what to think of Rido. He had a strange aura, but Zero didn't know what that meant. Zero decided to ask him later.

Rido led them through the mansion, and down to a large underground floor. Zero then remembered something.

"What is your name? I forgot to ask." Rido glanced back at Zero.

"Rido." He said, and continued to navigate his way through the underground floor.

Zero followed silently. He could feel mixed up emotions from Rido, but he couldn't really make them out. Zero wondered if he said something wrong as Rido finally found the room he was looking for. Rido beckoned Zero inside. Zero quickly did so as Rido shut door and turned to face Zero.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

"I found the twin's, Zero's and Ichiru's, record in the hunter records." Takuma stated. Kaname broke out of haze, and looked at Takuma.

"So Zero is a hunter, and a cursed hunter at that. " Kaname rubbed his temples, and looked to the floor. If Zero was a cursed hunter, the vampire council was not going to be happy with him.

"Not exactly." Kaname lifted his head up to look at Takuma. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"It turns out that Zero and Ichiru's parents were Takehiro Kiryu and Shizuka Hio."

"Shizuka?! Her? And a Kiryu? That would make zero a-"

"Hybrid." Takuma finished for him. "And the weirdness doesn't stop there because since Zero and Ichiru were also born with hunter blood the hunter's curse still works. The hunter's curse caused Zero to absorbed the strongest part of Ichiru while in the womb. The strongest part of Ichiru happened to be, of course, the pureblood inside him, and because of this Zero is a little over 75% pureblood and around 25% hunter while Ichiru became around 75% hunter and 25% pureblood.

The council didn't even have a record on them because hybrids are taboo in the vampire world, and the council has them hunted down rather than acknowledged as part of our race. Zero and Ichiru, if Ichiru has survived and is alive somewhere out there, are the first twin hybrids to have ever existed. "

Kaname took in this information. His eyes widened in realization.

"But Shizuka's mate was Rido!" Takuma's eyes also widened. _Did she cheat on Rido? Does Rido know? Is that why he kidnapped Zero?_

Kaname needed to find Zero fast.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Zero could feel something tugging in the back of his mind when Rido looked at him. It grew stronger when Rido took a step closer to him. His head hurt, and it was making him a little dizzy. Rido put a hand on Zero's small shoulder, and looked at him with faked pity.

"Now now, little one. You are swaying on your feet. You look awful tired why don't you get some sleep?" Rido placed hand on Zero's head. Zero began to black out.

Rido caught Zero as he collapsed, unconscious. Rido sneered down at Zero. Playtime was over. This boy was so easy to fool. What a pathetic excuse of a hybrid. Hybrids were supposed to be very dangerous and powerful. Rido briefly wondered if he had the wrong twin before shrugging it off. It was Shizuka's fault. She had sealed Zero's powers in order to give him a chance of hiding from Rido.

Rido glared at Zero. Rido would make him wish he had never been born. He would make him see what a mistake he was. That he should have never existed in first place. It was so true. Shizuka had told Rido that she refused to marry him, and went off to be with a stray hunter.

This boy's father was the reason Rido was unable to get the thing he wanted most at the time. He was the reason Shizuka was never happy. He was the reason Shizuka had died. He was the reason Rido had gone mad and murdered his own family.

Kiryuu's son was going to pay the price of his father's mistake. Slowly and painfully.

In order to get his revenge, he had to return what he had stolen from Zero. Zero needed to know first what had happened because of his father. Rido had to give Zero back his memories.

Rido could just imagine the look on Zero's face when he remembered what happened to his father and Shizuka.

Rido threw his head back and laughed madly.

Not only was Rido getting his revenge on Shizuka and Zero's father, but it seemed his dear nephew had gotten himself attached to Zero. Rido swiped his tongue over his fangs. He could just imagine the look on Kaname's face when he sees the small, bloodless body of the small boy. He grinned.

He couldn't wait to get started.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Kaname sent out/ordered the whole night class to find information on where Rido was hiding.

Telling the night class that Zero had been captured by Rido had not gone over well. The shock had been apparent in their faces. Rage and anguish had been on the faces of the ones who were close to Zero.

Senri's face, in particular, was deathly pale, and in absolute horror. He couldn't believe that his father had captured his little friend. Senri was so worried and scared for Zero. His body trembled when he thought about what Rido might do to little Zero. Rima had grabbed Senri's face, and made him look at her. Scared blue-grey eyes had met determined blue.

"We _will_ save him." Senri slowly nodded, and had went with Rima to begin the search.

The next person Kaname needed to tell was the worst. He had to tell the chairman the bad news.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Kaname lightly knocked on Cross's office door, and came in when he heard the cheerful "Come in~".

"What can I do for you Kana-chan~?"

Kaname took a deep calming breath.

"Zero has been captured by Rido Kuran." Time seemed to stop. Kaname couldn't decipher Cross's emotions though his aura, and Cross's face was void of emotion as he digested the information. His bangs covered his eyes for a moment before he looked up and full-on glared at Kaname.

"What?" Kaname gulped mentally.

"Rido has Zero." Cross stood up, and marched straight in front of Kaname. He gripped Kaname's collar, and pushed him into a wall.

"Zero was _your_ responsibility. Why didn't you keep an eye on him?" Cross seethed. "You better find Zero before Rido harms him, or so help me I will break my vows and kill you where you stand! If I didn't need to stay to watch over the other students I would go save him myself, so you better succeed. Understand?!"

Kaname quickly nodded.

"I will find Zero. I promise." Cross let go of Kaname, and went back to his desk.

"Good."

* * *

A/N: Yep. I wanted to make Zero different than normal. You guys had some good guesses, and ALL of you were partially right.

A special Kudos to **OfDarknessandFlowers** for being the most accurate when guessing my story line! You guessed that the mysterious person was going to benefit from Aidou and Ruka's plan AS WELL AS the fact that Zero might not have been written down in the vampire records for some reason. Sheesh you are too good :P

Another thanks to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters (Now officially the word I will use for these people because I can't think of anything else :D)

Feel free to comment, review, or give me questions. I absolutely adore feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is going to be one giant flashback. Now we will finally know what happened to Zero's family before the memory loss.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: Character deaths, violence, evil Rido (always), and no Kaname :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9

"Zero!"

The sound of his mom's voice cut through the dream Zero was having about flying. Zero grumbled a bit before rolling over away from the sound.

"Zero, honey, it's time to wake up." Zero could hear her footsteps coming closer, and buried himself deeper into the sheets. He heard his mom huff.

"I guess someone doesn't want to visit their brother or Daddy. Oh my, what am I going to tell poor little Ichiru? He was really looking forward to see Zero again." Zero shot up from where he laid.

"Mommy! No! I wanna see Ichiru! Please let me go!" Zero cried out. Shizuka giggled.

"Hmm, well…" Zero looked at her with big eyes. "Maybe if you brushed your teeth and got ready to go I would consider it."

Zero bolted out of the bed like it was on fire. Zero and Ichiru were twins, but their mommy and daddy said that it was safer if Ichiru stayed with Daddy and Zero stayed with Mommy. Zero knew that he and Ichiru were different from each other even though they looked the same. Zero also knew that they were definitely different from any other vampires or hunters. He didn't know why it caused trouble, but he thought it was better to listen to Mommy and Daddy.

Since Ichiru was more like Daddy, Ichiru got to live with him while Zero, who was more like Mommy, got to stay with her. Luckily, once in a great while, Mommy would bring Zero to visit his brother and Daddy. These were Zero's most precious days, and he refused to miss a single one of them.

Zero hurried down the stairs with his backpack to where his mom was waiting. Shizuka picked up her little one and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ready to go?" Zero nodded vigorously. "Alright then."

Shizuka placed Zero into the car gently, and then got in herself. She was so happy to see her little boy so excited.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

The ride was long. It had to be. Shizuka and her mate had made houses that were secluded from everyone else. They had to keep Ichiru and Zero safe until they were strong enough to defend themselves. She and her mate had taken it upon themselves to teach their children how to use their powers.

Since Zero was mostly pureblood, he stayed with Shizuka to train his pureblood powers. When Shizuka and Zero visited, Zero got to train with his father while Ichiru with his mother. The plan had worked so far. No one knew about the little hybrid twins except Shizuka, her mate, and Rido. Unfortunately, Rido was a big reason why they hided the twins.

When Shizuka had refused his proposal because she loved someone else, and told him she was already pregnant with his children, Rido literally went mad. Shizuka was lucky to escape nearly inscathed, but Rido had taken his anger out on poor Juri, Haruka, and their children. Shizuka had yet to forgive herself for causing her friends' deaths, but she had to live on for her children's sakes.

Shizuka looked in the rearview mirror to find Zero coloring in his coloring book. It was so cute how he would furrow his eyebrows in concentration. Zero always tried so hard at every task that was put in front of him. It was one of the differences between Ichiru and Zero. Zero worked hard to stay in the lines while Ichiru didn't mind coloring outside of the lines.

Shizuka couldn't see why the vampire society tabooed hybrids. Her children were the same as any child out there. If they learn to control their powers they would be a great benefit to the vampire community. Ichiru was a bit luckier to have been born mostly hunter. The hunters association didn't taboo hybrids, but they were frowned upon. And Ichiru could pass as a hunter since his pureblooded side had yet to be awakened.

There was even a small possibility that the pureblooded vampire side of him would never awaken. If there isn't enough pureblood in his veins then there is a very good possibility that it can only be awakened if someone were to feed him pureblood. Shizuka really hoped this would be the case.

Unfortunately, poor Zero's pureblood and hunter powers were already present. Zero wouldn't be able to pass as a normal pureblood or a hunter. It was the reason why she and Zero moved around so often. There was more of a chance of Zero being found out than Ichiru. His uncontrolled powers tended to attract other vampires and hunters.

Shizuka sighed. She could only hope that someday Zero would be able to control his powers well enough to pass as a normal vampire or hunter. At least until the taboo was lifted off of hybrids.

"Mommy? Is everything ok? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Zero asked worriedly. Shizuka then took notice of the tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away, and laughed to brush off the tension.

"Mommy is fine, Sweety. I just got something in my eye. Don't worry." Shizuka smiled at him from the rearview mirror. "Besides, we are almost there. Clean up your stuff while I park, okay?"

"Okey dokey." Zero put away his things.

"Oh. And Zero?" Zero looked up at her with his lilac eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"I need to go somewhere for a few hours before I can stay here. Please tell Daddy that Mommy had business to take care of?"

"Okay!" Zero hopped out of the now parked car, and waved to his mom before rushing inside of the house.

Shizuka smiled softly before backing up the car, and driving away. She would have preferred to stay, but she needed to check in with the Vampire Council once in a while to avoid suspicion.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

"Look, Daddy! Look, Look! Zero's here!" Ichiru yelled from somewhere inside the house. Zero could hear the sound of rushing feet before he was tackled to the ground by and overenthusiastic mirror of himself.

"I-Ichi-ru…c-can't bre-athe." Ichiru automatically let go, letting his twin try to get enough air in his lungs. Ichiru giggled.

"Sorry, brother. I was just so excited to see you! It has been forever!" Zero hugged his brother and smiled.

"I missed you too."

Click. Zero looked behind Ichiru to find his dad with a camera.

"Daddy!" Zero ran and tackled his father much like Ichiru tackled him. They both fell over and laughed before hugging. His dad looked around.

"Zero, where is your mom?" Ichiru's eyes widened, and he began to look around as well.

"Yeah, Zero. Where Mommy?"

"Mommy said she had business." Zero stated. His father nodded, but Ichiru pouted.

"That's not fair! You got to see Daddy before I saw Mommy!" Daddy picked them both up before a fight began.

"How about we all eat ice cream, and watch some movies till Mommy gets here?" Zero looked giddy at the thought of ice cream and movies. Ichiru mulled it over before nodding his head.

"Okay. But I get the biggest amount!" Zero gasped.

"Why you?!"

"Because you cheated, and saw Daddy before I saw Mommy!."

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Not!" Their dad sighed. This was going to be a long few hours.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

It had been about 15 minutes since Zero had arrived. Ichiru was sleeping on his dad's left side, tired from all of the excitement. Zero was trying to stay awake on his dad's right, and vaguely wondered when their mom was going to get here. Their father had his arms around both of them. It was one of the more peaceful times for the family, though it was still not complete without Shizuka.

All of them were 'watching' the beginning of a Scooby-Doo movie. A loud bang jolted all three of them up and onto their feet. Ichiru hugged his daddy's leg in fright while Zero trembled slightly at the monstrous aura that was now filling the house. Their father put his hands out protectively.

"Who's there?" A man with brown wavy hair, and mismatched eyes appeared in front of him.

"I think you know who I am." The twins' father's eyes widened.

"Rido." Rido smirked.

"Yes. The same vampire you stole from, Kiryu.", Rido hissed, "And now I am going to steal something just as precious back."

Their father snatched his gun from its hiding in his jacket in an attempt to defend himself and his children. But Rido was faster and drove his hand through Kiryu's heart. Rido leaned over to whisper in the dying man's ear.

"Now who will protect your children?"

An earsplitting scream pierced through the house, and over the sobbing of the twins. Rido looked at the doorway to find the woman who betrayed him. Shizuka stood there holding the backpack Zero had forgotten. She had noticed it on her way towards the vampire council, and decided to give it to Zero before leaving again. She hadn't expected to find a busted front door, or Rido with his hand through her husband's heart standing right in front of her twin boys.

Shizuka could feel madness seeping into her. She had held it off for so long, but this was the breaking point. Before Rido could recover from the assault on his sensitive vampire hearing, Shizuka grabbed the boys, and ran to the panic room.

The panic room would not hold Rido for long, and she knew that Rido's mad aura would take down the house in a matter of minutes. So Shizuka did the only thing she could think of to save her children from Rido's wrath. She quickly opened a secret crawl space behind a shelf, and grabbed a sniffling Ichiru. She placed him insideand gave him a kiss to the forehead.

"Ichiru, I want you to listen to me, and do as I say. Okay?" Ichiru slightly nodded. "Good. Now I want you to stay in here until the bad feeling is over. I need to do something with Zero before he can join you. Alright?"

Getting the slighted nod, Shizuka closed the crawl space, and turned to Zero.

"Zero, I need you to stay still." She put her hands over Zero's head and heart. "I will always watch over both of you. You probably won't forgive me for this, but know that I do love you very much and that this is for your protection."

Shizuka kissed Zero's forehead before using the forbidden spell to make Zero human. When she was done, Shizuka collapsed. Zero sat on the floor feeling very weak. He could hardly lift his head up. Zero used all of his strength to look up when he heard Rido break the panic room door.

Rido looked down on his dead ex-lover and one of her sons. He couldn't believe she would throw her life away for some snot-nosed brat. Rido clucked his tongue.

"Well, this is no fun." Rido crouched in front of Zero. "I guess I will have to make it more interesting."

Rido placed a hand on Zero's head.

"Run from me, boy. Try to survive. You will remember nothing, but I will come find you again. And when that happens, you will suffer." Rido's eyes flashed red, and Zero slumped over. Without giving a thought about the other twin, Rido scooped up Zero in his arms, and walked out of the collapsing building.

Rido found a nearby town, and dumped Zero onto the ground. With that, Rido turned and walked off.

"I will see you again, Zero."

* * *

A/N: Yep. That is Zero's past. Kinda dark chapter. This is also the longest chapter I have written so far with over 2,000 words! :D

A big thank you to the reviewers out there :3 and to my followers :P and my favoriters XD

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Review, comment, or question. Feel free to let me know how I am doing on my first ever story!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a continuation of the flashback from last chapter (^_^). Yay for chapter 10!

"talking"

Thoughts

Warnings: Rido, small amount of bad language,

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 10

After Rido had come home from his trip, Senri could sense there was something different about him. He seemed more temperamental than usual. Senri assumed that his trip didn't go as planned. He just hoped his father wouldn't take it out in his mother, Midori. His poor mother was already unstable.

Senri held his breathe as he watched Rido walk past him and then his mother's room. He sighed in relief as Rido slammed his personal office's door closed. He was just about to go into his mother's room to feed her when his father had stormed in. Senri counted his mother and himself lucky that Rido had ignored them.

Senri knocked on his mother's door. He faintly heard her voice through the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, mother." Midori opened the door and beckoned him inside. She sat down on her bed, and motioned him to sit with her. Senri sat next to her.

"I thought I heard a door bang…Is _he_ here?"

"Yes." Midori hissed at the answer. Senri grabbed a brush, and started untangling her hair.

"You know…he was much kinder before his ex-lover betrayed him. I had a silly crush on him, and I always ended up red in the face whenever he walked into the room. Though, it was usually with her." Senri blinked.

"Her?"

"Shizuka Hio. She was a beautiful lady, and a pureblood at that. I had no chance of being with him because of her. And when she left him, I was so happy. I thought I had gotten my chance to truly be with him instead of pretending we didn't get together on nights when Shizuka wasn't home. But, it was awful. He had no love left in him. Now as you can see, he has gotten worse over the years. Always biting and leaving. I bet he is still pining over her." His mother trailed off and began to hum.

Senri had heard this story before. His mother had him when Rido and Shizuka were still together, and when Shizuka was gone his mother was so blinded by her love for him that she brushed off the council who wanted Rido to marry a different pureblood. Midori didn't even think twice about all of the horrible deeds Rido had done to his own flesh and blood.

After discovering the name of Shizuka's new mate, Rido began to leave more often. It took a few years before Midori finally questioned where he was going so often. Rido saw no reason to lie.

"To find the woman who betrayed me and her new family so I can have my revenge." Midori had been shocked, and from then on began noticing when Rido left and for how long. She slowly became unstable. Soon she stopped taking care of herself, and it had worried Senri. Senri took it upon himself to make sure she fed and was presentable.

Rido was a cruel man, and Senri did what he could to prevent him from hurting his mother. It was a weak effort considering Senri was not a pureblood. Senri pitied Shizuka and her family. If Rido caught them it would more than likely turn into a bloodbath.

Senri hugged his mother. He would protect her the best he could.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

A few days after that night, Rido disappeared. Weeks past and there was no sign of him. Senri had decided to return to Cross Academy. He had told his mother that if Rido came back to contact him and he would return home.

Now Senri was torn. Rido had returned, but not for Senri's mom. He had returned for Zero. A small part of Senri did not want to destroy the peace for his mother and himself, but the bigger part of him knew that he really had no choice but to confront Rido.

Zero was Senri's new little friend, and Senri would be damned if he left Zero in his father's clutches. Zero didn't deserve it. No one did.

Senri found his resolve.*

Senri would find a way to stop Rido by any means necessary.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

It had been a few days since Zero's capture. Kaname was getting impatient and very agitated. How dare Rido touch what was _his_! _He better not lay a single claw on Zero or else the moment I find him, Rido will not live long enough to see the dawn of a new day!_ Kaname's aura was erratic.

Aidou and Ruka shivered. As punishment, they were the ones sent to scout out several dangerous locations that could be the location of the mad pureblood and his captive. Even though so far Rido hadn't been in any of the locations there were other dangers awaiting them. There had been level E's, hunters, and wild animals. Not to mention whenever they came back empty handed, Kaname's aura would become darker. It was almost hard to breathe while in the same room as Kaname.

When Aidou and Ruka had scouted out the last mansion, they had found a hidden crawl space with a few pictures of Zero and his family. They had assumed this had been one of the buildings he had lived in before. They had brought the pictures to Kaname in hope of preventing his aura from getting darker. It had seemed like it had worked for a brief moment before Kaname's aura practically exploded. The pictures had strengthened Kaname's resolve to find Zero, and made Kaname angrier than before at Rido.

Aidou and Ruka trembled in the corner of the room as Kaname sat on his couch deep in thought. If Kaname had found a secret mansion of Shizuka's then Rido could have found many others. But Rido would probably bring Zero to an unfamiliar mansion so he couldn't escape. The mansion would have to be secluded.

A mansion Rido had found that had no meaning to Zero, but maybe to Rido himself? Kaname's eyes widened in shock. _No! It couldn't be! It's too easy!_ Kaname shot off the couch and grabbed his jacket. Rido was a smart bastard. He knew that would be the last place Kaname would think to look. The mansion did not hold meaning to Zero, but it held meaning to Rido….and Kaname.

The mansion had an underground floor that would ensure keeping something or someone a secret. The same one they had hidden Yuki in as a child. It was too perfect.

Rido always loved to show off and mock Kaname. What would be a more perfect way to do so? Taking someone Kaname adored, his little Zero, to the same building Rido had forever taken away his loved ones in.

Rido had taken Zero to his parent's mansion.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope the characters aren't too OOC in this one. I love all my supporters, and I will be sure to update again when I find time :D

To **dudumanb**: I know it was sad! It was hard to write because of it :( But I am glad I didn't scare you off because of it.

To **MeaganShiki28**: I am eternally grateful to you for bringing that up for me. I hope this chapter makes up for it :3

To **Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**: Don't worry it will be longer! And after this story there is going to be a sequel!

To **gotar**: I am glad you like it :D

Thanks you reviewers, followers, and favoriters (My supporters :D)

I love reviews, suggestions, questions, and comments so feel free to tell me what you think (^_^)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello people! Thank you for sticking with me this far! :D You people are amazing.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: violence, bad language, blood

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Chapter 11

Zero opened his bleary eyes slowly. His head hurt from the wave of memories that had crashed down on him when he was asleep. His heart beat fast as he remembered who he was with. Zero quickly looked around to find that Rido wasn't in the room with him. Zero let out a sigh of relief before tears began to fall from his eyes.

He couldn't trust anyone. Rido was the vampire who killed his father right in front of himself and Ichiru. The night class thought he was useless, and Kaname hated him. Zero's bottom lip trembled, and the tears began to flow faster. He was truly alone. The only one left he might could trust would be Ichiru. If he was still alive.

Zero pulled his knees to his chest, and placed his head in his arms. Zero was so scared. What could he do? He was so weak. He wished Kaname was here. Even if Kaname pretended to like him. Zero didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want to be anywhere near Rido.

What could he do?

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Rido was tired of waiting. It had been almost a week since he had unlocked the brat's memories. Rido was becoming impatient. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into Zero's pale neck. Zero had never been bitten before, and Rido couldn't wait to hear Zero scream from the agonizing pain Rido would cause.

His fangs ached in want. Rido had only been feeding on level E's for the longest time. He wanted to drink the delicious smelling blood that was in the room next to his. His revenge would be so sweet. Literally.

Shizuka should have known better than to leave him. Rido had no idea why she even wanted to leave him in the first place. He had given her everything. Jewels, dresses, food, shelter, everything! He was even faithful to her for the most part. He had only gotten together with one nobody aristocrat vampire. Sure, she had his son, but he was not even a pureblood. Rido hadn't even acknowledged him as his son.

How dare Shizuka leave him for a worthless hunter! And to make things worse, when Shizuka had told him she wanted to break up with him, she was already pregnant with the hunter's children! That worthless woman had cheated on him, Rido one of the few remaining purebloods alive, with a hunter that had killed many of her own kind! How. Dare. She. That was why Rido had searched for her and her family relentlessly. That was why he used the foolish aristocrat, who had his son, as a blood donor. That was why when he found out where that Kiryu was hiding, Rido had waited for the perfect time to strike. THAT WAS WHY HE KILLED THE PATHETIC HUNTER IN FRONT OF HIS OWN BRATS!

Rido was gifted with the beautiful memory of his ex-lover's face twisted in agonizing heartbreak. He had originally planned to take Shizuka and her children to his dungeon, and then torture her children in front of her. But that woman had hidden one of the twins, and then took away the other one's powers. She had ended up killing herself.

Rido had never been so furious in his life. How dare she escape him! He then looked to the now human boy slumped on the floor. The boy was his last chance for complete revenge, but just killing the brat wouldn't have satisfied him. Rido needed the hunt, and so he sealed his memories and dumped him in some random town.

Rido smiled to himself. It all worked out in the end. Rido had always disliked Kaname. Especially, after he had killed his family and took his sister. Rido would be able to see Kaname's tortured face once more before finally killing him off as well.

A loud thump from the other room snapped Rido from his musings. It seemed like the brat was finally awake. Rido's grin widened. It was finally time.

Rido got up from the luxurious chair he had been sitting in, and walked from the room he was in to the next. When Rido opened the door he found Zero trying to look for a weapon to defend himself with. Rido laughed.

"It is useless, little boy. You were doomed the moment you agreed to come with me." Zero attempted a weak glare.

Rido shut the door behind him, and locked it.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

Kaname was almost at his parent's mansion. He had already informed the night class of Rido's whereabouts, and that he was going on ahead. Kaname prayed that he would make it on time. He didn't think he could take seeing the boy's lifeless body.

Kaname reached the mansion's door and rushed inside reaching out his senses to find Rido and Zero. Kaname could sense where Rido was easily, but Zero's aura was weak. Kaname pushed himself harder and followed their auras to the underground floor. Kaname pushed back the painful memories the mansion brought him, and rushed straight to the door where their auras were strongest.

Kaname murdered the door with his powers, and quickly threw Rido away from Zero. Kaname could smell blood coming from Zero. Kaname looked over to Rido and the now destroyed wall with a glare that could kill.

"You bastard! " Kaname threw himself at Rido. His fangs lengthened, and claws extended. Kaname ensnared Rido with his powers so he couldn't move for the briefest of moments before Kaname dug his claws into Rido's chest.

Before Kaname could do any more damage, Rido kicked him off using his greater strength to his advantage. Rido stood and smirked at Kaname.

"You forget, Kaname. You are unable to kill me."

"Maybe not, but that won't stop me from kicking your ass before I shred you to pieces!" Kaname lunged at Rido again only to have Rido dodge and land his own claws into Kaname's side. Kaname quickly backed off to prevent further damage. Purebloods healed quickly, but Kaname did not have the option of allowing himself to be weak even for a moment.

Rido also had to be careful. Kaname was a genius when it came to strategy. Rido had to strike hard and fast to prevent giving Kaname too much time to think.

They both fought until both sported a few large gashes and many small cuts and bruises. Rido had the upper hand with his claws around Kaname's throat.

"Any last words, dear nephew?", Rido cackled, "How does it feel to know that once you are killed Zero will soon follow? Does it make you happy to know that you won't be alone in the afterlife? Or does it anger you to know that everyone you have come to love will have perished by my hand?"

Kaname struggled in Rido's grip desperately. How could this happen? Why was he always weak when it mattered most?! Kaname glanced at his poor Zero. He was unconscious from lack of blood. Kaname refused to let Zero have the same fate as both of their parents. Kaname attempted to lash out at Rido, but Rido just laughed and held Kaname down.

"You've lost, Kaname.", Rido laughed maniacally, "Checkmate."

Both Kaname's and Rido's eyes widened in shock when blood splurted from Rido's mouth. A large, sharp piece of metal was jutting through Rido's chest. Right where his heart was. Kaname looked around Rido to see Senri looking disdainfully down at his father.

"Not quite."

* * *

A/N: PEOPLE! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D You are also very lucky I didn't leave this at a cliffhanger after Rido said 'checkmate'.

To **dudumanb**: Yay! I am glad you enjoyed(?) it. I was surprised for a moment that you felt bad for Rido (but then again I have yet to go back through my story and read it for myself. I'm so weird). I hope I am getting these chapters out at decent times because I think I skipped a few days of updating, but it was because of school so I am afraid it will happen again and again. :\

To **MeaganShiki28**: I am so glad you liked it! I was worried that it wasn't good enough.

To **Akatsuki Fatale**: I hope this was soon enough lol. I have been trying to update as quick as I can, but I am very happy that you are enjoying it.

To **OfDarknessandFlowers**: No problem. I am in school as well. Updating often is becoming a challenge :( Sorry about the depressing childhood, but it fit my story. It was hard to write it though. Was this good enough for torture? And I think Shizuka tried to let him down easy, but we all know Rido. He exploded when he heard she was leaving him.

To **KaSaHa (can I call you that? O.o)/ Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**: I do? I just don't like keeping people waiting for long period of times. I get anxious thinking people will start to get upset, and because I know how it feels when an author doesn't update for a long period of time. Yes, Zero will be a child until the end of Change of Hearts I think, BUT in the sequel he will be a teen, or older. You are the second person to ask if Zero and Kaname will get together when he is older. I am seriously considering it. I might have to have a vote to find out what people prefer.

To **gotar**: In an earlier chapter I mentioned that Zero looked around 6 to 7 years old. I haven't figured out what age Zero is, so he could be anywhere from 5 to 7 years old. I am planning Toga to appear a little later in the story, and I am really sorry for neglecting Kain. :( I didn't mean to, but at the time he was out looking for information on Rido's whereabouts. Change of Hearts will probably end when Zero is still a child (not sure what age), but I will have a sequel that is for when he is a teen or older.

* * *

**IMPORTANT VOTE**: Okay people, I have had a few people ask me if Zero and Kaname will get together when Zero is older (which would be in the sequel to Change of Heart). I would like to hear you guys's opinion about this so please PM me or tell me in a review your answer to the following question:

**In the sequel where Zero is older, should Zero and Kaname get together in a relationship at some point? (As in eventually become mates and are in love aka KxZ)**

I am honestly curious about what you guys think, so please let me know. This vote could affect the sequel's future so be sure to vote yes or no!

P.S.: Please do not be mean about this. It is an honest question, and nothing is for certain.

Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Update for Change of Heart's sequel at the bottom :D**

A/N: Guys. Seriously. Did you know that not a single reviewer or person who PMed me didn't want KxZ for the sequel? Can you guess what that means? It is now official! In the sequel to Change of Heart, Kaname and Zero will end up together! :D Thank you voters!

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: character death, blood, bad language, a moment of cruel Kaname, torture, end of story

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gnihton nwo I. (Backwards as well because it was boring to write just the first part :P)

* * *

Chapter 12

Rido looked down at his chest where the sword pierced his heart. Blood and a clear liquid was flowing from his wound. His eyes widened when pain coursed through his body._ Damn it!_ The sword was a freaking _hunter's_ sword laced with _hunter_ poison. How did Senri get a hold of this?! Rido struggled to breathe, and tried to push the sword back out.

Kaname quickly moved away from where he had been previously pinned. He looked at Senri who had moved to where Zero laid unconscious. Senri was trying to find out if Zero was alright, but his hands were burned because of the anti-vampire weapon he had used. But he could tell Rido had really done a number on Zero. Zero was definitely paler than he was usually. Rido must have taken a lot of blood.

Kaname looked at Rido who was attempting to get rid of the sword. It was too late for Rido. Kaname could tell he wouldn't last much longer. Rido was not healing as fast as usual because of the magic from the sword and poison. In fact, Rido wasn't healing at all. Kaname walked over to Rido and shoved the sword deeper into him. Rido gasped in pain. Kaname leaned down over Rido and whispered into his ear.

"Well, well Rido. How does it feel to know that the son you neglected killed you off because you weren't paying attention to him? You were so focused on me that you didn't even sense him standing right behind you with a weapon that could kill a vampire." Kaname twisted the sword in Rido's chest causing the gaping wound to widen. "You have no right to be a pureblood."

Kaname covered one of his hands with a piece of shredded cloth from his coat. He then ripped the sword from Rido's body before he stabbed his hand into the wound and grasped what was left of Rido's heart.

"I may not be able to kill you, dear uncle, but I am able to rip out the heart of a dead man. Just to make sure you stay dead." Rido tried to say something, but blood filled his mouth. The light left Rido's eyes, and before he turned to ashes Kaname ripped out his heart. Kaname looked coldly down at the pile of ashes.

"Checkmate."

Kaname quickly removed the cloth that was covered in blood and poison off of his hand. Kaname rushed over to Zero's side.

"How is he, Senri?" Senri looked over at Kaname sadly. He hesitated.

"He has lost too much blood. The only way to save him now is to turn him." Kaname nodded. He had hoped to ask Zero's permission before even thinking about awakening Zero's powers, but now he had no choice if he wanted Zero to live.

"Senri, tell the others to head back to Cross Academy when they arrive. I will follow when I am done here." Senri nodded and left. Kaname took Zero into his arms.

"Please, forgive me, Zero. I should have gotten here sooner." Kaname cut his arm with a claw, and held it over Zero's mouth. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Zero's eyes flashed red, and he latched onto Kaname's bleeding arm, sinking his small fangs into the wound that was already healing over. Zero took a few deep gulps before his body seemed to pulse with his powers awakening.

Kaname sighed in relief to see that Zero was getting back some of his color in his skin. He brushed back Zero's bangs, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. After a few more heavy gulps, Zero retracted his fangs from Kaname's skin. Zero took a moment to figure out where he was and what he was doing there. When the memories came flooding back, Zero looked around for Rido. Kaname's grip tightened on Zero when he tried to flee.

"Shhh, Zero. It's okay now. Rido is gone forever. You are safe now." Zero looked to the pile of ashes in the middle of the floor, and quickly understood. Zero looked up at Kaname.

"Why did you save me?" Kaname looked bewildered.

"What do you mean? Of course, I saved you! Didn't you want to be saved?" Zero started to cry, and Kaname was completely confused.

"B-but y-y-you called me u-useless, a-and s-said that you w-wanted to g-g-get rid of m-me." Zero sobbed. Kaname looked at him weirdly before his eyes widened in realization. Aidou and Ruka!

"No, no, Zero! I never said that! Ruka was mimicking my voice to scare you away. I don't want to get rid of you! I love you." Zero tilted his head to the side.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, Zero. I promise." Zero smiled before frowning.

"But the night class doesn't like me." Kaname decided then and there that he would have to punish Aidou and Ruka again. This was ridiculous! How many people did they impersonate to scare poor Zero?

"No, Zero. Ruka and Aidou were the ones who did all of those things. Everyone else loves you too." Zero's eyes widened. A full blown grin covered his face. Zero hugged Kaname tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Kana-chan." Kaname smiled.

"You're welcome, Zero.

~XxXxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxXxX~

A few months had passed, and everyone was happy to have Zero with them safe and sound. Aidou and Ruka had been punished by Zero. Kaname thought it fitting for Zero to have say in how they were punished, though he didn't expect their punishment to be cleaning all of the academy's bathrooms for a year. Kaname nearly laughed when Zero stood in front of Aidou and Ruka demanding them to clean the stinky bathrooms for a whole year. It was really cute.

The chairman was turned back to his overdramatic self as soon as he laid eyes on Zero. Poor Zero didn't have time to dodge the crushing hug Cross gave him. After prying Cross off of Zero, Cross nodded his approval to Kaname before skipping back to his office.

Kaname had actually found Zero's brother, Ichiru, living with a hunter's family. Once Kaname had told Zero, Zero had immediately wanted to go. Kaname was happy that the Yagari family used to be close to the Kiryu family, and that they surprisingly knew about Zero. After the heartfelt reunion of the twins, Kaname offered Ichiru a place at Cross Academy when he is of age. Both Zero and Ichiru were jumping up and down in front of the head of the Yagari family pleading for his approval. Toga Yagari reluctantly agreed.

Zero and Ichiru visited each other often. As much as each of them wanted to be with each other, neither of them were willing to give up their new homes. Kaname loved seeing Zero's smiling face. He promised himself to always protect that smile.

Zero snuggled next to Kaname in their bed.

"Good night, Kana-chan."

"Good night, Zero."

* * *

A/N: Guess what people. This is the last chapter of Change of heart! I finished my first ever fanfic! Don't worry though! The sequel is going to be here soon (hopefully :D)

Soooooo, many people voted/reviewed in my last chapter!

Don't worry people Ichiru will be in the sequel :P

To **OfDarknessandFlowers**: Fun fact: did you know that before I read your review the sword really was just a piece of random metal. Lol Thank you for reviewing! You helped me figure out how to kill Rido.

To **rayie 159**: Don't worry I understood I think. :D

I would reply to all of you, but then it would have taken quite a while. So thank you everyone! You have made it so the sequel will be KxZ :D Keep a lookout for it! I do not know what I will name it yet…BUT in the summary I will put "Sequel to Change of Heart".

Thank you for reading!

**Update for Change of Heart's sequel**: Okay people I have thought up a name! I think the sequel will be called **Burning Emotions**. I am still not sure so please let me know what you think :) Also, I am in the process of writing down ideas for the plot, but I am new to writing romance type stuff so I am trying to figure out the little things that will happen. Suggestions are welcome. I will try to get the first chapter of the sequel out this week.


End file.
